Bernie Lowmax
Introduction Bernie Lowmax was an experienced driver and part-time criminal. Nicknamed "Ride or Die", he was known for backing his friends no matter what. Biography Bernie engages in many different jobs, taxi services, drug dealing and brick pushing around the state of Los Santos. He's sometimes found at the Street Dreams area, known to many within that community and a solid friend of other criminals, Kaitlyn Maw, Khloe Leaves and others. Bernie was a calm and cool customer with regards to guns and action. Due to his associations with Harry Brown, he was suffering from a Prozac addiction and was trying to keep himself on an even keel. Bernie's involvement in the newest faction within Los Santos, named 1%, provides many possibilities for his future. His mistake was being led blindly by the 1%'s leader, Khloe Leaves, who made more enemies than friends. Disappearance On May 22nd, 2018, Bernie spoke with Sofia Andersson about his "favorite spot" in Paleto and gave her $5,000 and a .50 pistol, asking her to give them to Kaitlyn Maw and to tell Kaitlyn how much he cares for her. He then drove up to Paleto. His car was later found by Sofia and Cliff Hanger, with blood in the car and bloody footprints leading uphill towards the cliff. They called in the police, who searched the area. No body was found, but there was more blood and a single bullet casing at the edge of the cliff. Sofia reported to Trooper Light that Bernie had asked her to pass along the money and words to "Mallory" (Kaitlyn), but made no mention of the gun. Return Bernie returned to the city on June 9th, 2018 after spending time in Germany to heal his knees. He changed up his appearance in order to remain hidden for a time from The Tribe and The Gambino Family. To smooth things over with the Gambinos, Bernie met with Edward Jasper on June 12th and was told that the 1%'s debts had been "paid in blood" already with the kidnappings and murder of Sid Shepherd. Near-Death After a meeting with Edward Jasper of the Gambino Family, Bernie was driving around the city when he was found and picked up by Chung Fei of The Tribe who spotted him because of his car. Chung took Bernie in zip ties and brought him out to an outlook over the ocean where Baada Ka met him. They had a brief conversation where Bernie admitted nearly nothing to them about 1% and begged for Baada Ka to spare him. He simply said that he was "nothing more than a soldier" and that having information gave him unnecessary headaches. Baada Ka then took him out to the edge of the cliff, spoke a few words of respect, and slashed him in the back with a machete. About ten minutes later, Chung Fei returned to the scene to finished the job by slashing his throat. Bernie was found to be alive on June 16th, 4 days later. It is unknown how he survived but he woke up in Pillbox hospital. Links Bernie's Sentence Category:Characters Category:Civilian